La folle, la garce et le sociopathe
by Snigger la courgette
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Une folle débarque sauver les elfes de maison, une garce menace la population poudlarienne à coup de poing et un sociopathe ricane tout seul dans les couloirs. Tout baigne, quoi...


La folle, la garce et le sociopathe. Voici la nouvelle version de cette histoire!

Mes chers lecteurs, j'ai une GRANDE nouvelle pour vous ! JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE ! Après environ 2 ans d'absence je sors de ma caverne(sous l'apparence d'une courgette, certes, mais bon, je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça). Et j'ai recommencé à écrire ! D'ailleurs, cette histoire sera désormais à propos de 3 personnes ! Ana en fait parti, bien évidemment. Que ferait on sans elle...

Mais tout d'abord, une petite explication sur mon nouveau pseudo, Snigger la courgette : Snigger, c'est parce que 1) je trouve ça joli 2) ça veut dire ricaner en anglais et on me trouve souvent en train de ricaner toute seule 3) et la courgette parce que j'ai adopté une des courgettes de ma mère(elle a 3 mois et elle s'appelle momystérieuse, elle est adorable et elle roule déjà ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est précoce!)

Enfin bref, place au spectacle !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ana, Bidule et Choupichou débarquent à Poudlard

ou 

comment avoir un don pour trouver des prénoms

.

POV Ana

.

Je hais les barques. En même temps, j'ai le mal des transports...

Sérieusement, personne n'a jamais pensé à ça ? Personne ne s'est dit, tiens, c'est pas un peu sadique de foutre des gamins dans des mini-barques pour traverser un lac dans lequel un calamar géant se balade ?

Apparemment non.

Et puis pourquoi est ce que je dois prendre les barques avec les gosses de 11ans ? Certes, c'est la première fois que je viens ici mais quand même ! J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, entourée de minimoys ?

Comment ça, je suis de mauvaise humeur ? Et bien je vais vous dire, c'est tout à fait ça ! J'avais réussi à éviter Poudlard jusque là, je me croyais saine et sauve.

Et puis BAM, quand je pensais être en sécurité on m'a envoyé là bas. De manière tout à fait déloyale en plus !

On m'a dit que je devais préparer mes affaires pour aller chez tonton Félix. Forcément, je me suis préparée en vitesse, tonton Félix vend des glaces et j'ai toujours le droit d'en manger pleins. En plus je peux passer des journées entières à regarder des disney avec tata Myreille. C'est pas comme si j'allais refuser !

Après, maman m'a donné une camomille (je sautais partout, et au troisième vase que j'ai cassé, elle m'a viré du salon pour m'envoyer au lit. Il n'était que 23h50!) et je suis tombée de sommeil.

En même temps, la camomille, ça me fait le même effet que les cours d'histoire, c'est hyper soporifique. Du coup, je me suis endormie tranquillement, sans me douter que mes propres parents allaient me trahir !

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais déjà dans le train. J'ai bien essayé de sauter par la fenêtre mais, étonnement, on m'en à empêcher. Bizarre, non ?

Enfin bref, j'aurai dû me douter qu'un sale coup se préparait quand mon père m'a acheté un stock de croûtons à l'ail pour mettre dans ma valise.

Il sait très bien que je suis accroc et que j'aurai fait exploser Poudlard si je n'en avais pas. Pas que j'ai la puissance magique nécessaire, mais j'ai de très bonnes connaissances en matière de pétard et d'explosif. Selon mon père, je serais dangereuse. N'importe quoi !

Enfin bref, c'est pas que je flippe mais la barque semble bouger pas mal... Attendez, c'est quoi, ça ? Mais... c'est une tentacule ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

Je sais ce qu'elle fait dans le lac, mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle se balade au dessus de ma tête ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas tranquille, là...

Attendez, la tête du calamar remonte à la surface !

Mais... mais... Il est trop mignon ! Lui faisant un grand sourire, je lui sers la tentacule. Alors qu'il suit la barque, nous faisons connaissance.

Apparemment, ce n'est pas il, mais elle. Et elle s'appelle Musette. Moi je trouve ça très joli. En plus, quand je le lui ai dit, elle a rougi. Qu'est ce qu'elle est adorable ! Je viens d'arriver et je me suis déjà fais une amie, incroyable, non ?

Soudain, alors qu'on débattait sur l'efficacité de l'industrie de la patate douce (Musette s'y connaît vachement en économie!), elle me montre le château. Tiens, je ne l'avais pas vu celui là !

Peut être que j'aurai du mettre mes lunettes en fin de compte...

Je fouine dans ma poche avant de trouver ce que je cherche. Mes magnifiques lunettes vertes. Je les mets et regarde devant moi.

Ah ! Alors le machin foncé qui se baladait devant nous depuis tout à l'heure, c'était une autre barque ! Bon, j'aurai pu m'en douter, mais, pour ma défense, j'ai été droguée à la camomille !

Enfin bref, observons ce château, histoire de savoir s' il faudrait que j'y apporte quelques petites _modifications _faites maison...

Il est vachement grand ! D'ailleurs, c'est peut être pour ça qu'on appelle ça un château... Il y a plein de grandes tours aussi. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir s' il y a des princesses dedans. J'irai voir, un jour où je me sens d'humeur chevaleresque.

Autrement, il y a un parc, près du bord du lac. Je pressens déjà que, si je ne réussis pas à m'échapper d'ici, je vais passer pas mal de temps dans ce parc. Je n'ai rien à dire, sauf peut être qu'il manque un marchand de glace. Je demanderai à tonton Félix s' il serait intéressé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à forcer le directeur à créer ce poste. Ou à le faire virer pour prendre le contrôle de l'école. Idées à retenir...

Autrement, il y a des serres. Je me demande s' il y pousse des tomates.

Il paraît qu'ils ne font jamais de pâtes à la bolognaise, à Poudlard. Il est temps d'y remédier ! Surtout que je sais faire des pâtes !Pour la bolognaise, ça ne peut pas être si compliqué, à partir du moment où on a des tomates.

Nous avons déjà traversé le lac. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de Musette ! Après des adieux déchirants, je suis poussée vers l'entrée du château par les gamins. Musette me manque déjà.

Une professeur à l'air strict et profondément coincé nous "accueille". je m'emmerde déjà...

Alors qu'on rentre dans la Grande Salle (nom très original si vous voulez mon avis), mes yeux se collent instantanément au plafond. C'est trop beau ! Le plafond motif voûte céleste, c'est trop classe !

Je me demande si ces étoiles se mangent... Il faudra que j'essaie d'en attraper pour voir. Miam, elles ont l'air bonnes.

M'arrachant finalement à ma contemplation, je me mets à examiner la salle.

À la table des Serpentard, quasiment tout le monde fait la gueule et les autres se croient dans un diner mondain. Ils ont pas l'air de savoir s'éclater ceux là.

À la table des Serdaigles, les élèves ne perdent pas un mot du discours de Dumblebeurk. Le discours, c'est sûrement le même chaque année, je vois pas ce qu'on peut écouter.

Les Poufsouffles semblent discuter tranquillement. Mais quelque chose me semble étrange. Je fronce les sourcils et me baisse pour voir ce qu'il se passe sous la table. Un grand sourire débile (je l'admet) éclaire mon visage. Des camarades ! Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à jouer au foot sous les tables ! Je les aime déjà !

Et enfin, chez les Griffons, un concours de bras de fer semble s'être organisé. Une grande brune aux allures de coton-tige est en train de tous les étaler. Ses yeux bleus foncés semblent briller d'une lueur particulièrement sadique alors qu'elle étale un brun aux allures d'aristo. Elle semble bien s'éclater.

J'examine un instant ses bras musclés avant de regarder les miens. J'ai autant de force dans les bras que des spaghettis. J'aimerai bien réussir à ouvrir une boite de conserve, un jour...

Finalement, je me tourne vers la table des profs. Tous les profs semblent s'ennuyer à mort. Je me demande s' il font la compétition de celui ou celle qui baillera le plus. Hum, les résultats m'ont l'air serrés...

Le discours doit être fini car le professeur qui nous a "accueilli" tout à l'heure (Macquelque chose... Appelons là le prof Maccain) semble se réveiller et s'empresse d'aller chercher un vieux chapeau avent de se poster derrière une chaise placée bien en évidence. Le vieux schnok commence à appeler les noms des élèves à répartir.

Alors qu'il arrive vers les P, je sors discrètement l'accoudoir de mon vieux fauteuil (qui est malheureusement dans un état tellement pitoyable que ma mère l'a envoyé à la casse. Sans me demander mon avis en plus!). Il s'appelle Choupichou. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, si vous saviez comme il est utile pour la self-défense !

« -Petit, th... »

Avant qu'il n'ai put proférer" l'Abomination", aussi appelé mon prénom, je lui lance l'accoudoir à la figure. Il le frappe en plein visage et l'ancêtre tombe dans les pommes. Bien fait pour ta gueule, l'antiquité !

Je me lève, comme si de rien était et je m'élance vers la sortie en courant. Malheureusement pour moi, on me rattrape bien vite et, comme je me débattais, on m'attache à la chaise. Je lance un regard furieux à mes tortionnaires alors qu'on pose le chapeau sur ma tête.

« -Bonjour, jeune fille, je suis le chapeau magique.

-Et c'est pour ça que je vous entend dans ma tête.

-En effet. Mais dis moi, pourquoi détestes tu tant Dumbledore ?

-Bon, déjà, il a un nom à coucher dehors. Ensuite, il ne vous paraît pas louche ? Il est venu chez moi quand j'avais 11ans et il m'a offert des bonbons avant de me dire de venir avec lui pour qu'il me montre la magie. On peut difficilement faire plus louche.

-Hum, dis comme ça, c'est sur... Et comment as tu réagi ?

-J'ai appelé la police pour les prévenir qu'il y avait un pédophile chez moi.

-Et ils l'ont arrêté ?

-Oui.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Qui fait confiance à un vieux qui porte des robes, qui donne des bonbons aux enfants et qui, en plus, est le directeur d'une école pleine d'enfants, justement ?

-Hum, bon, revenons à ta répartition. Voyons, tu es créative, forte d'esprit, déterminée et loyale.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais, du coup, je vais où moi ?

-Eh bien, tu risques de t'ennuyer à Serdaigle. Les énigmes permettant de rentrer dans leur salle commune risquent de te faire mal à la tête. À Serpentard, tu trouveras tous tes camarades rabas-joie, rébarbatifs et hypocrites. À Griffondor, les élèves ne comprendront pas ta haine de Dumbledore et ils te paraitront stupides. À Poufsouffle, les tapisseries jaunes te feront mal aux yeux et tu devras travailler.

-Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas partir ?

-Non, désolé.

-Bon, vous me conseillez quoi ?

-Je te conseillerai Poufsouffle. Honnêtement, ils font des fêtes très réputées et leurs canapés sont les plus confortables, les fantômes y sont très sympathiques.

-Est ce qu'on a le droit aux lunettes de soleil dans la salle commune ?

-Oui, vous êtes libre de vos tenues dans les salles communes.

-Hum, est il préciseé sur quoi on doit travailler dur ?

-Il ne me semble pas.

-Bien, Poufsouffle me paraît très sympa. En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de foot sous table.

-Bien, alors POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Jurant contre les chapeaux qui gueulent dans les oreilles de pauvres gens sans défense et sans boule quies, je me dirige vers la table de ma nouvelle maison (enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'échappe d'ici, bien sur) après qu'on m'ait détachée.

On me souhaite la bienvenue et deux ou trois personnes m'interrogent sur la raison de mon transfert. C'est pas tout les jours qu'un élève commence sa scolarité à Poudlard en 5ème année. Je leur répond qu'on m'a forcé et ils sont trop occupés par le foot sous table pour poser plus de question.

Je demande à ma voisine, une blonde au visage souriant et aux oreilles légèrement décollées, où est ce que le match en est. Apparemment, seul les 4ème, 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années jouent. Et notre groupe, celui des 4ème et 5ème années est en train de perdre. Je décide de mettre mes talents de foot sous table à contribution. Que les meilleurs gagnent !

.

* * *

Le premier chapitre est bouclé! Voici le premier chapitre, celui de "la folle", comme vous l'aurez devinez. Pour ceux qui ont lu Wazaaa! je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Musette forever!

Autrement, je cherche une beta. Et comme je suis doucement en train de devenir une hermite sans vie sociale, je serais là à attendre vos reviews derrière mon ordinateur. Esseulée, seule et solitaire... Dans une forteresse de solitude...


End file.
